


This moment's all you got in this race of life

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Weird, dont really know what happened here, give you my life, master Tim - Freeform, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	This moment's all you got in this race of life

"What can I say that hasn't already been said?" 

How about; "Wanna come back to my hotelroom and have shameless-angry-hate sex on the floor?" 

 

His expelling of air through his nose was enough for you to understand he was hooked. And maybe a little intimidated.   
You were so much younger. By many years. And your skin is smooth velvet.   
He was older. By many years. And his skin is deliciously ripe. 

You haven't felt the things you did for anyone else. You assumed it had been scripted and forced said, but the words never poured so gracefully as they did when you saw his face. 

\- I want you so bad - 

But he never let it show - the untainted arousal and immense lust you awoke in him. The pure flow of emotions that settled so intently in him. He would die for you and it was clear as day. 

\- It's you that I long for -

He held you and you fit so perfectly in his embrace. Inhaling his fragrance and didn't really know where his arms began and yours ended. Being so flawlessly entwined with another human being that you shared each others heartbeats. He was more than perfect and you would die for him and it was clear as day.

\- From here to obsession - 

His eyes found yours. They read you like a most welcomed love letter that praised of eternal fires burning and him keeping you in a way you wanted. You wanted to drown in this man. You wanted him to tell you it was ok to love so strong that you had to compose it, that you had to be there to see it.

\- It's strange, so strange what he's doing to me - 

He took your hand. He pressed it in his and you felt alive. Your eyes wide open and your heart didn't skip a beat, it aligned with his. It belonged to him. And only him. You knew he would protect you until his last breath and it was comfortable to know.

\- We're very much the same you and I - 

 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"I bruise easily, but you don't have to be gentle with me"


End file.
